fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Xandala McLean
---- Xandala McLean (KANJI ROMAJI) is the Guild Master of the Dark Guild, Buannachdan. Xandala uses Love Magic, Fire Magic and Sand Magic. She is also very skilled in fighting with her sword known as Felicia. Xandala was left as a kid at the doorstep of Aingeal Tuiteam and the first Guild Master took her in with the rest of the mages. He treated her like she was his own, teaching her how to walk, read and write. He was then killed in front of her eyes. The Guild was known as attacks and wasn't a safe one. They went after Dark Mages and after they were taken care of, there guilds came to take revenge. It was this act that cost the first Guild Masters life. The second Guild Master was extremely young. He was a coward and paid the Dark Mages to leave the guild alone. It worked for a while. Xandala was only a child and never knew any better than this was right. The Guild Master taught her Fire Magic and the Guild Ace taught her swordplay. She trained in both of these traits before venturing into books to learn more. She learnt Love Magic and then her signature Fire Magic spell, Hellfire. Everything was calm until the guild was in debt. They no longer could pay the greedy dark mages. The guild master went out on his own to try and negotiate with them to only die. The guild was attacked again. Many guildmates fell in battle, most trying to protect Xandala. When the dust was clear, few guildmates survived. The oldest being Xandala. The young were spared. That was all the mercy they had received. Most people would vow to kill this Dark Guild. Xandala was different. She went to the Magic Council for help and they did nothing. There wasn't much they could do for the guild. The most they managed to do was give Xandala money, clothes and food. Heartbroken, Xandala took the role of Guild Master and decided to no longer follow the rules. No longer would they hunt bounties for Dark Mages but instead help these people. The guild was worn and people just couldn't argue. The Guilds name and symbol changed, it was renewed to Buannachdan. Xandala spent most of her time on her own as the guild rebuilt itself. She wanted to get stronger. She decided she would master her Love Magic and her sword skills. She did just that, learning Sand Magic through books as well. She grew to become a strong and faithful Guild Master. As time past by, no Dark Mages came to the guild and she was not attacked once. She was pleased with herself but also didn't felt safe. She panicked that one day the Magic Council would hunt her down. As such, she joined a Dark Guild alliance known as Pleroma Conclave. It was this that allowed her to connect with other guilds and become stronger as a guild master. This was also what made Xandala feel safe. Appearance At first look at Xandala, people notice how much she has grown as a woman. She is fairly short in size but most males eyes are elsewhere. If someone would bother to take a look they would notice that she almost seems stern and hard to talk to at most times. Her eyes seem to stare off and ignore people at times as she wonders what her next plan in life is. Despite this, her smile warms most hearts but this smile is usually fake and used to lure in people. It is this, that some could say, Xandala is much like a Mermaid or Siren. Taunting sailors in too only swallow and betrayal them with the use of a smile or a song. TBA TBA Personality and Traits Xandala is quite the stern woman, especially during fights. She is known in her guild to be just found staring off into space, a picture of anger on her face. This stare isn't actually anger but more of a stare of worry. The stern look during fights is a worry on what she and others should be doing while she stares into space in the guild, wondering what her next option is for the guild. Her stare, while she is angry, is much worse, the fire seems to burn in her eyes during this. If the damage is caused to her guild by others, it is this stare that is seen. Ally or foe, all natural thought process leaves her and she only wishes to cause harm or teach someone a lesson for the damage they have done. It is almost like a mental scar being pulled open and closed at all times. This makes Xandalas mental state questionable but also make her quite dangerous. It is easy to tick her off and quite unknown how to calm her back down. Xandala's stern face is like a closed book. This is why Xandala is a hard person to read. She uses this to her advantage by confusing targets with her facial expression too. Her stern expression can also mean the beginning of a proper battle. It is Xandala's face that awakens her magical power into an aura and what forces her to draw her sword. It is almost that of a warning to people that the tide is turning in Xandala's favour. So as a whole, Xandala's face can mean danger, fear, worry, anger, doubt and even a hint of joy leaving her hard to judge her personality as a whole or what she is up too. Despite Xandala's first looks, another way Xandala deals with her hate and anger in through flirting. This is why Love Magic is almost perfect for her. Xandala is known to hit on any type of guy almost instantly. Needless to say, she is a hopeless romantic. I don't take long for Xandala to decide if she likes a man or not. Looks is a very important factor to Xandala and is why she prides herself on looking good. Sometimes she flirts without realising it. Hate isn't the only feelings Xandala feels. She is quite kind-hearted and down-to-earth. She works with her guild for growth and her smile is said to be a blessing to them. History Magic Love Magic Love Magic (愛の魔法, Ai no Mahō) is a Caster Magic that allows Xandala to create lust and the feeling of falling in love with others. It can be a very powerful magic, giving Xandala the ability to control pheromones and even turn people to stone. Fire Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Magic which uses the element of Fire. Sand Magic Sand Magic (砂魔法 Suna Mahō) is a Caster Magic which uses the element of Earth. Abilities Sword Skills Strength Equipment Felicia Felicia (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Xandala's sword. Unlike any normal iron sword, Felicia is created by Xandala by the use of her Sand Magic and Fire Magic. It is this that gives Xandala the power to make Felicia into the sand so quickly, leaving only the hilt in her grip. This makes the sword rather uneven at places and not exactly perfect, dents, chips and bends can be found easily on the sword due to it being made only by her magic. Despite its looks, the sword is actually robust and hard to break. It almost comes off as a magical item rather than your average sword due to it being made of magic. It does not have any magical properties, despite being able to transform into the sand at will. Relationships CHARACTER= CHARACTER (KANJI, ROMAJI) is... |-| Trivia * Xandala is based on Rangiku from the anime series Bleach. * McLean is a very common Scottish name ** This was to the follow the theme of the guild's name is in Scottish Gaelic * Xandala is an elven name as the author originally planned on having Xandala be an elf * Xandala is heavily based on the myths and legends of Mermaids and Sirens in Scotland. * Unlike most of the author's characters, Xandala is not cocky and doesn't underestimate her opponents. ** Xandala's personality as a whole is quite different than the author's usual characters. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Guild Master Category:Dark Guild Master Category:Guild Masters Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Mages Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages Category:Sand Magic User Category:Sword User Category:Love Magic User Category:Fire Magic User